Mark Fischbach
About Markiplier Markiplier (Born Mark Edward Fischbach on June 28,1989) is a YouTuber with a rapidly growing loyal fanbase, referred to by different names, most notably as the "Markiplites" (though in one livestream, he comments that he grew fond of the name "Markiplier's Heroes"). As noted in his Farewell Livestream on February 22, 2014, he is currently 5'10". Mark is the younger brother of webcomic author & artist Thomas Jason Fischbach (known for TwoKinds). Mark is known for his various playthroughs (Let's Plays) of games in the horror genre, such as Amnesia: The Dark Descent, but he mainly focuses on indie horror games, for the purposes of giving them more attention. He is also known for his trademark "Warfstache " composed of a pink mustache, hisamazing hair style , his incredible muscles and body , and his deep voice, all forming together The Perfect Awesome . He is also known to have played games outside of horror, such as Minecraft (notably seen in his long-running series "Drunk Minecraft", in which he collaborates with his good friends Bob Muyskerm (muyskerm) and Wade (LordMinion777)) and has released several Sketch comedy videos, commonly collaborating with Cyndago . He currently has over 2,000,000 subscribers (as of April 6, 2014 between 10:16 PM - 11:59 AM) and his channel continues to grow as one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube. He formerly resided in Cincinnati before moving to Los Angeles on March 4, 2014. More about Markiplier and his past is shown in his "Draw My Life " video. Bring some tissues while you are at it. Frenemies *Wade (LordMinion777) *Bob (Surgeon Simulator) *Nurse (Surgeon Simulator) *The Narrator (The Stanley Parable) *Slendy (Slenderman) *SmittyWerbenVonJagerManJensen and Burblagon (Nether) *TriggerHappy (Rust) Friends *Tiny Box Tim (Amnesia: A Late Night Drink,Amnesia Destiny Rebellion) *Bob Muyskerm (Drunk Minecraft / Rust) *Yamimash (Garry's Mods) *Wade (Lordminion777) *lazar (amnesia destiny rebellion) Enemies *The Crazed Butt Stabber (Intruder) *The Moose Man (Amnesia: The Dark Descent) *The Mole Man (Vanish) *SCP-106 (SPC Containment Breach) *Slender Man (The Slender Game Series) *Little Piggy (Outlast) Livestreams Mark does a variety of livestreams. Some are to do playthroughs of fans. Others are to meet up with fans in certain Multiplayer games, and most notable ones are his charity and fundraiser livestreams where he plays games that are sometimes requested to raise money for many charities and fundraisers such as Childs Play, Cancer Research, Hospitals, etc. His livestreams can be found on his Twitch channel. He also does Fan Sessions, commonly on Omegle, where he talks to his fans for 1 minute at a time. Here is his first Omegle video and here is his second Omegle video . Co-op plays Markiplier has played collaboration horror games a few times. He first did a collaboration with another popular Youtube Let's Play-er, Yamimash . After this, he continued and played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and and other Indie Gameswith Yamimash , and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with 3 other youtubers therpgminx , cinnamontoastken , and yamimash . He also plays other Garry's Mods which are called Trouble in Terrorist Town, Prop Hunt, Murder and Gmod Tower with his friends Bob and Wade , or therpgminx , cinnamontoastken , yamimash , ohm , captainsparklez , pewdiepie and other youtubers. While playing Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on YouTube - while some, such as ChaoticMonki (Cry), play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as PewDiePie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks (most prominently seen in his earlier playthroughs). He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward - often chair-related - violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy, he often panics, giving his trademark (no pun intended) screams and fleeing towards the nearest available hiding place. Upon the departing of/escaping from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derison towards the game's antagonist. However, on certain games (most notably during 'rage' games such as Cat Mario or Give Up, and even unintentionally 'rage'-worthy games such as Surgeon Simulator 2013) or during any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into fits of rage, usually due to the difficulty of the solution. He is often very fired up while playing such games, and usually takes a while afterwards to calm down. Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising creative or innovative features, especially physics. After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what the developers did and didn't do well, as well as giving them advice as to how to make the game better. "Most Caring Youtuber" From time to time, Mark is referred by some of his fans as exceptionally caring and a lovable person, a reason that has been one of the main reasons his channel is so rapidly growing. Special V-logs in which Mark talks directly with his fanbase are not rare, but on 10/10/2013, after finishing the fan-made game "Ripest of Fears" Mark openly admitted that he has lost some of this contact with his fanbase while doing his best to be a good entertainer and accused himself of giving too much importance to things that really didn't matter, putting his subscribers counting ahead of himself. One can see that Mark truly care for his fans as, closing to the end of the video, he inadvertently gave signs of been crying during his speech and excused himself of making fun of some aspects of the game he was playing, as he admitted that some effort was put into it and that was what really mattered and thanked once more his loyal fans and promised to change back to the way he was, trying harder to restablish some of this contact he lost by doing more special V-logs and answering more frequently to people. Games Played To see the list of games played by Markiplier click here. Quotes "second of all how dare you cause you are son of bi*ch.(he use engrish at times)" "So what about that?" "Bing bong! Bring it on!" During SCP Containment Breach "Im the weiner" :P "Making videos and using my voice was a joy for me and I would leap out of bed every morning to start working and lose sleep at night thinking about how I could do better. I worked roughly 10 hours a day every single day to try to make a name for myself, and it's just starting to pay off. Never give up no matter what may set you back and know that at the end of the road, you're going to have something that you can be proud of." - Mark in an interview with Sean Peters of Soapbox, Cincinnati "Excuse me? SCUSE ME?!" - His way of showing extreme confusion or fear in some situations "Squeeeeeeeeeaaak" - Whenever he is opening a door. "To infini-nope and beyond." - Steve's Office "Aha! Haha! Kay, I'm going to need to replace the batteries soon. I'm going to hold off as loooong as humanly possible. And then i'm going to hold off as long as inhumanly possible. Then I'm gonna die. That horrible death I was mentioning earlier? That. That's going to happen. He's going to rip out my nibblets, right through my mouth. Pull my nards, through my mouth... then play me like an accordian." -Markiplier explaining his death in The Curse of Blackwater | Part 4 | IT'S NOT FAIR "AGHHHH!!! Oh, hey you startled me baby ;)" "Ho Ho Holly Hell!" - Santa Clause - Happy Wheels Highlights "Jingle balls, jingle balls, harpoons up my ass!" - Happy Wheels Highlights #26 "Hjababujajebaba!!" - The sound he makes while "shuffling" through the forest in Knock Knock, christened "The Mumble Dance" by many Markiplites. "Can we do it? No we can't! ...Maybe. I don't know, I'm not very committed to this decision, but whatever." - Knock Knock "Now I'm just thinking about meat! I really just want some good meat. Right now I could use some, maybe a nice big sausage... ah, yeah... that sounds pretty good. My mouth is just watering by the thought of that giant juicy sausage. I can't wait for the flavour to blow in my mouth. EXPLODE in my mouth-wait what am I talking about? WAIT A MINUTE!" "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" (innuendo joke that Mark constanly pops up from nowhere in various games) "I want to dance like an epileptic squid on acid." - Death Dice Overdose "F you in the A and have a nice day!" (Near Some Outros) "Whole chair...Up Yo Butt!" "SHUT UP NURSE! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!" "Slenderman ain't got sh*t on my swag! YOLOOOOOOO!!!!" "(Inhales) I can feeeel the trees!" "Dah! I'm Isaac Clarke" "Why is that a thing?!" "Holy balls!" -various videos "OH MY NARDS!" "Professional bada** coming through" "Jingle! jingle! jingle! bitc***!" "Excuse me while I inject myself" "Oh my God, I am tripping balls right now!" - XCVB (while dosed up with cold medicine) "*whale mating call*" "Just need one more, open the door, get on the floor, everybody do the dinosaur!" -Slender: The Nine Pages "DING! I'm a role model!" "Balls to the wall!" -SCP Containment Breach "I have a chair!" "I'm back at the red dildo! AGAIN!" -Slender "Stork flies out of your vagina? Isn't that how it works? Just, "BWAKAAAAW!!!" and then all the sudden you had a baby! And a stork. Better feed that stork." -Ildefonse Part 2 "What rhymes with axe? MORE axe!" -Nightmare House "*manbaby mating call*" "Slendy can go eff off, *encounters Slendy 2 seconds later* AGH! Bad timing Slendy! I just told you to eff off" "Oh, thats just sad, Slendy has to make his notes on the john?!" (picks up note) "OH! And WHY is it brown?!?!" "Where'd that come from?!?" "Fwiffwow!" - Guaranteed Monster Evasion Technique "One thing that I liked about being a bartender: if you make people laugh, you get better tips but you will never have better tips than the girl besides you with giant boobs ... I can make people laugh but God damn I sure wish I had boobs... you can quote me on that" "He is going to nible on your giblets" "A-Boom! A-Bangy!" "Totes McScrotes" "You've got to be JOKING me" "The butt ghost is gonna nibble me my butt off." "You dont need to look both ways when you got SWAG!" "WHEEEERE'S THE BLAAACKSMIIIITH?!?" "God I'm the best ever!" "Slendys gonna nibble my giblets off" "Let me AXE you a question" -Nightmare House "Too pro!" "I mean what's there to know? Comes out of the vagina like WHOOM BANG! Suddenly you got a baby!" -Ildefonse Part 2 "I BOOSH YOU!" "Let me just hump this until it makes seeeeeense!" (as Santa Claus in Happy Wheels) "So its da poone run!" (Happy Wheels harpoon run) "Jesus Ballz!" "Jezus Rice!" "POOF:3!" -Toward The Light "F*CK!" (after destruction of the crashy mcsplodey) "AHH, NO!" (Multiple horror games) "SHITS ON FIRE YO!" "HOLY.. I GOTTA GET THE *BOOP* OUTTA HERE!" "What's that? YOU'RE AN A-HOLE? Aah, don't be so hard on yourself. I mean, IT'S TRUE! But don't call yourself that! I'LL CALL YOU THAT ALL YOU WANT!" "DAMMIT WADE, I'M IN A HUMAN-DINOSAUR ROMANTIC SITUATION!!!" (Jurassic Heart) "EVERYBODY DO THE DINOSAUR!" "I'm a strong independent woman.. WHO DON'T NEED NO MAN!!!" "HAAA-BERSKY" "I dunno if that's masky or not but i'm just gonna call him the lil` douchebag!" -Slender: The Arrival "No, thank you! I don't want any!" (towards some monsters) "Shut up, nurse! I'm a doctor, of course I know what is best!" (Surgeon Simulator 2013) "Ding Dong Damn it" "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why...? So many times I aks this question... why?" "Apparently the mechanics of this game is that you need to recharge your lantern, so... GUH-reat, that makes total sense." (Segatakai) "These stupid cylons or whatever the fu** they are called, want to kill me-I mean whatever the FOOP they are called cause I don't curse on thi-Happy Wheels is... happy funshow, only for kids only, that's right... with all the nards and... balls and... stabbing in faceness." "Nope, nope, nope" (continue as long as panic persists) "HEY SLENDY! YOU'RE AN A-HOLE! YOU'RE AN ASS!" (Slender: The Arrival) "Little piggy, no no! Little piggy, go home!" (Started with Outlast) "I'm just the greatest! And the smartest, the bravest, and the handsomest!" (at a victory of any kind) "Helloooo, baaaayby! How YOU doin'?" (at any attractive video game female, especially the angel statues in Amnesia: The Dark Descent and its custom stories) "Let's just nope off to Fuckthatville" (Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs) "To be or not to F*** OFF!" (Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs) "GET IN THE HOOOOOLE!" (several situations with Santa Clause in Happy Wheels) "Hello? Anyone else want to dance? ...I'm great at the tango! ...And the macarena!" (Dead Space 3) "I think its made in the unity engine." "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and welcome to Lets Play...." - Mark's intro quote "And as always: I will see YOU - in the next video! Bye bye!" - Mark's outro quote "WHERE THE F*CK IS JOHN KEITH?" (The Crooked Man) "Why are there nipple penises?" (Drunk Minecraft | GOKU'S NIPPLES) "You sun ov-a Bitch" (Vanish and other horror games) "Little bastard kiddies" (Santa's Rampage) "Squeee..." (opening various doors) "The Crazed Butt Stabber!" (Many videos) "YOU GO TO HELL AND YOU DIE!" (during SCP-Containment Breach when pursued by an SCP) "HOLY CHICKEN TORTALLINI WITH NO LAMBOURGHINI WHAT ARE YOU" "WHAT ARE YOU!!!!!" "It's so weird!" (almost in every video) "I knew they would stab me... I'll just have to stab them back... I'll stab them in the butt.. thats what I'll do..." -Markiplier Animated - Betrayal. "Little piggy no no little piggy go home little piggy no no" -MarkiplierGames - Outlast Gameplay "Thor! I told thee to calm thine tits! Thine tits are very rambunctious." "EW YOU'RE SO WEIRD." -To a monster in Outlast Fun Facts *His mother is a nurse (Source: Ao Oni|Part 1| HIDE AND CRY AND DIE) *He is half German (father), half Korean (mother) (Source: Draw My Life- Markiplier) *He worked as a bartender sometime during his life *Mark has stated in a recent livestream that his middle name is Edward *As of October 30th 2013, he reached 1,000,000 subscribers, a goal which he set for March of 2014. *Due to Mark's fame, he has played with many other famous YouTubers, such as PewDiePie, CaptainSparklez, Yamimash, EatMyDiction1, Cryaotic, SeaNanners, Tobuscus, and many more. *Mark has mentioned on his Facebook page that his birthday is the 28th of June. *"Mark will be "Man of the Decade" in Time magazine in the future." -Person from the Future. *He has mentioned that he is very afraid of mannequins, which is often demonstrated in his playthroughs. *He also stated that he is afraid of dolls, since they are so much like mannequins. (Source: Mad Father|Part 1| THE MADNESS BEGINS ) *In high school, his nickname was Marklesparkles, because he had long hair and someone threw sparkles in it. (STARGATE|Trouble In Terrorist Town #4) *First time Mark went to Korea was when he was 4 or 5 and went back when he was 9 and then 16. The first time he went he remembered fields and crops and the second time it was more urban. All from his Last-Time Cinnicaniti Livestream. *Mark's mom has always confused him and his brothers name, calling his brother Mark and calling him Thomas. Category:People